


Enslaved

by adventurousActor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventurousActor/pseuds/adventurousActor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discontinued.</p><p>Dave (Dawn) is trapped in a female body but he's trying to get himself sorted out. After he dumps a girl, she spreads the fact throughout the highschool. He and bro move out of state. Dave finally meets his long time internet pal, John, and it all goes from there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [04:37] -- adventurousActor [AA] began pestering [] at 16:37 --  
> [04:38] AA: hi everyøne  
> [04:38] AA: i've been wanting tø upløad this ever since i stumbled upøn a phøtøset øn tumblr  
> [04:39] AA: sø i've started writing it and in the meantime invited myself tø aø3 sø that i can share it.  
> [04:40] AA: i chøse aø3 specifically because møst fanfics that i read nøwadays are støred there and yøu're møre likely tø get feedback, i guess |D  
> [04:40] AA: sø, enjøy the first chapter and let me knøw what yøu think! thanks.  
> [04:42] -- adventurousActor [AA] ceased pestering [] at 16:42 --

Your name is Dawn Strider and fuck, are those things uncomfortable. You hold up a bra by its strap and glare at it from behind your shades, identical to the ones your bro has.

Speaking of your bro, that’s how he finds you. Standing in your room, in a long sleeved top glaring at the abomination of nature that is a bra.

He raises a brow at you and you lift up your gaze, to glare at him, too.

“What the hell is that?” You chuck the piece of clothing on the floor, as if it’s offended you. Bro smirks.

“I take it ya ain’t gonna wear it?” He picks it up and holds in a similar way that you did, examining it. He rubs the back of his head with a free hand. “I thought that you’re approaching the age of puberty and blah, blah, blah...” He waved a hand in the air needlessly.

You guess that would be kinda thoughtful of him. If you actually were a female, you would possibly actually wear it because the garment looked... nice, you guess. Kind of.

You sigh and wave him off, tossing the bra after him. You shut and lock the door and sit down in front of your computer. Automatically, you adjust your shades and switch the computer on. You resist the urge to spin on the chair; you’ve only gotten it recently so it was a bit of a hard thing as to not do it. But you’ve been raised by bro and he was an ironic asshole so you’ve learnt as to not express yourself... too much in front of him.

You type in the password and, since your fingers are slightly trembling, you get it wrong twice. When your computer makes the stupid sound whilst logging you on, you sit back in the chair. It takes a while and you’re patient enough now to wait for it to run and just hope that it doesn’t freeze.

Or just; doesn’t freeze bad.

You sit up straight and your desktop wallpaper greets you. You run Pesterchum the very moment you’re sure your computer won’t randomly protest on you. You choose your profile and change your mood to abscond because you don’t really want to be dealing with Jade and Rose.

\--turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 11:52--

TG: hey

TG: sup egbert

EB: hi dave

EB: /smiles

EB: not much, just avoiding dad and pastries as per usual

EB: in fact no

EB: just sent off your birthday package

 

You can’t control the blush that graces your cheeks and you roll your eyes at the fact that you’re just acting like a... a girl.

 

TG: cool

TG: mind telling me

EB: no! i dont wanna spoil your surprise :x

TG: right

TG: hey egbert

TG: wanna hear some sick rhymes

EB: sure

EB: /smiles

You then proceed to send him a wall of text. It doesn’t take very long until you get bored of that, Egbert doesn’t seem to talk all that much and you’re... well, you guess you don’t want to be talking all the time. You think that maybe when – if – you finally meet him, it’s gonna be a little different. Other than his shitty movies, of course, he doesn’t have much interest in similar things you do, to be perfectly honest.

You sigh, getting up and shutting the screen off. You stretch, then walk towards the door and open it wide.

“Hey, bro!” You exclaim, wondering where the hell he disappeared off to. It takes a split second before he’s standing in front of you, shades and all and for a brief moment you feel kind of... intimidated? You shrug.

He raises a brow in question and you smirk, he really looks cool like that. Sometimes you wish you were as cool as him. You pause for a moment, suddenly not sure. But Striders don’t falter. They don’t back out. Once something’s said, it’s gotta be done.

“Could you cut my hair?”

He blinks and smiles, for a moment an actual sincere smile.

“Yeah.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [09:37] -- adventurousActor [AA] began pestering [] at 21:37 --  
>  [09:38] AA: hellø there  
>  [09:38] AA: sø this is a shørt chapter  
>  [09:39] AA: and a sløw øne, tøø  
>  [09:40] AA: nevertheless i høpe yøu enjøy it  
>  [09:40] AA: løøking førward tø any feedback~ thanks før the previøus, tøø :3 enjøy!  
>  [09:42] -- adventurousActor [AA] ceased pestering [] at 21:42 --

Your name is Dawn Strider.  
You bite your lip. You hate the name. And every one of your pals knows you as Dave anyway. So when you finally cut all your hair off you feel much better, you’re definitely not one of the guys to sport the mullet.  
You sit back in your chair and rest your head on your hands. Your diagnosis: gender identity disorder. Well, at least something made sense. You smirk; bro’s expression was beautifully blank when you got up to tell him. Since the bra incident you didn’t exactly cross paths. But you were both alright with it.  
Also, when he brushes up on his knowledge, you find an envelope, originally addressed to him. But, there is an orange line running through the “Dirk” and “Dave” is written in his messy, big handwriting. You make sure your knees don’t buckle; the asshole has webcams every-fucking-where. You feel the brown envelope and knit your eyebrows together. It feels soft, like some sort of fabric but you are also pretty sure you felt a zipper. You cease the hesitation and go off to your room, where you rip the envelope open and a white fabric slips out of it. You discard the envelope and reach for the white thing.  
Upon examination you realize it’s a binder. You blush slightly and straight away take your shirt off to put the binder on. You run a hand down your chest, wonderfully flat and you grin.  
Happy early birthday, Dave.  
*  
It’s suddenly the third of December and you get three packages, in your friends’ respective font colors. You put aside the ones from Rose and Jade, you’ll deal with them later.  
If you had to describe your feelings, “excited” would fit even though it would still be an understatement. You rip the blue package open and your breath stills for a moment when you realize what’s inside. You carefully take the shades out of the box and examine them.  
You are sure. Those were Stiller’s. You don’t even have to look at the note Egbert enclosed. You quickly take the shades your bro gave to you years ago and put them in the box, slipping the gifted ones on. You smirk at your reflection in the mirror on your wall, they’re perfect. Of course you weren’t gonna tell Egbert that. You’re too cool for it.  
You then proceed to the others’ packages and even though you’re really grateful for their thought, it’s not half as exciting. You put away the record shirt that you’ve gotten from Rose and the bone shaped cookies from Jade. You’re not sure about the cookies but you guess it won’t hurt to try one. If you don’t like them, you can always give them to bro.  
You catch your reflection again.  
This is the best birthday you’ve had so far.


End file.
